Recreational boating is enjoyed by a great number of people. One specific type of boat which has become very popular is the so-called bass boat. While specifically designed for the needs of the bass fisherman, the typical bass boat is quite versatile and has been used for many other functions, including use as a towing boat for water skiing.
Over the years, fishermen have demanded the ultimate in industrial innovation and will flock to an item which has proved successful in assisting in the catch of fish. The typical bass boat has generally been standardized in design as a result of years of development. The steering and engine controls are generally located near the center of the boat, or even slightly towards the stern of the boat. The typical bass boat will include a seat near the bow of the boat for a fisherman and a seat near the stern of the boat for a fisherman. The typical fisherman has come to desire the most comfortable and easily adjustable seat possible. Yet, the seats, particularly in the bow, must generally be removable so that the boat operator can have unrestricted vision forward while travelling to and from fishing sites and for storage.
The industry has developed a pedestal seat assembly which satisfies many of these requirements. Generally the pedestal seat assembly will include the seat, an elongate support extension and a base plate. The base plate is mounted on the boat and supports the seat and extension. The seat and support extension are generally easy to remove or put in place and have proved in general quite comfortable and easy to use.
When a bass boat is employed as a ski boat, it is common to use the base plate of a pedestal seat assembly to form part of the mount for a ski tow. The actual towrope is secured to the ski tow and the ski tow must clearly be mounted to the boat with sufficient strength to resist the forces exerted on it by the water skier.
While the present pedestal seat assemblies, and the base plate used with the pedestal seat assembly and the ski tow have been effective, a need exists for a safer and simpler way for securing the seats and ski tow to the boat.